Bye Bye Bad Hair
by adpi24
Summary: The mustache is gone, now the hair needs to be dealt with.


Bye Bye Bad Hair

Authors: Missy and Brianna

Disclaimer: Do you think we still own them. Nope, we don't. Please don't sue. We own nothing except an assortment of Buffy DVD's and books. Oh wait, some of you might want that so never mind.

AN: Wanna guess what this is about?

So Missy and I had 10 days to write fictions and we took full advantage of it. We finished Three to Tango (woo hoo) and then wrote 5 (or was it 6) other ficlets. We rock!

Enjoy!

* * *

Nick knocked on Sara's door. It was their day off and they were going to hang out.

"Hey Nick" Sara said opening her door "let me grab my stuff"

Nick nodded and waited and Sara came out a few moments later and locked her door.

"Ready" Nick asked

Sara nodded and they headed to Nick's truck. He opened her door and Sara smiled as she got in. Nick went to his side, got in and started the engine.

Sara's ears were assaulted by John Denver's "Thank God I'm a Country Boy".

"Nicky" Sara whined "Can I please change the channel"

"But it's my CD"

"Please Nicky" Sara pouted

"Okay, I could never resist the pouting face of a woman"

"Yay" Sara said clapping and stopping the CD

"You're as bad as my five year old nieces"

Sara smiles and sticks her tongue out at him

"So where are we going?" Nick asked as Sara channel surfed

"I really needed to go to the Salon. Do you mind?"

"Sara, I've got five older sisters. What do you think?"

"I think you were dragged to the Salon and the mall a lot"

"Boy, Sara you should be a CSI when you grow up" Nick said with a grin on his face

Sara rolled her eyes and laughed, "And you should be a comedian"

Nick laughed and followed Sara's directions to the Salon.

* * *

They got out and headed inside and Sara was greeted by her stylist who gives her fake kisses on each cheek.

"Sara, honey, haven't seen you in forever? How are you doing baby doll?"

"I'm fine Fabio and you?"

"I'm doing fine" Fabio replied

"That's good. How's Steve?" Sara asked

"He's great. We just celebrated two years"

"Congratulations" Sara replied

"Who is this stud that came with you, Miss Sara?" Fabio asked

"Fabio this is Nick"

"Nick? The Nick?" Fabio said extending his hand to Nick, who shakes it "I've heard so much about you"

Nick shoots Sara a look and she turns away

"Sara doll, what are we going to do with you today?" Fabio asked as Sara as she sat down.

"Well, I know I need a trim, but I was thinking some lowlights"

"Great" Fabio replied and started working on Sara's hair. Nick had sat down in the open chair next to Sara and watched as Fabio worked.

"So Nick, Sara tells me you're from Texas. What brought you to Vegas?"

"I just needed a different environment"

"Well you picked the right place" Fabio said

"Yeah, Vegas sure is different"

Fabio was putting the finishing touches to Sara's lowlights, "Okay Sara we'll leave this in for about thirty minutes"

"Okay"

"So Nick, I do you next?" Fabio asked

"What's wrong with my hair?" Nick asked

"It's hideous" Sara and Fabio replied together

"What are you talking about" Nick said looking in the mirror and messing with his hair, "it's not that bad"

Sara turned to Fabio, "Oh my god. He looked so good last year. His hair was a buzz cut. Now it's that" Sara said gesturing to Nick's hair.

"Hey" Nick said

"At least you didn't have to see the thing that died on his lip" Sara said

"Sara it was a moustache"

"It was awful" she replied

"I shaved it off didn't I?"

"Yeah after I told you, you looked like a porn star" Sara retorted

Fabio laughed at Sara's comment

"You know Nick, I'd like to see you with the buzz cut look" Fabio said

"Yeah. I vaguely remember what it looked like." Sara said

"You have a picture" Nick said to Sara

"Of course I do. That's how I remember" Sara replied to Nick

"I have you know Nick, that if you were to get a buzz cut again, you could have a date by the end of the day. You are the hot topic at the lab" Sara said

Nick blushed, "How do you know this?"

"Nick, it's called a women's restroom. The consensus is that we hate your hair right now" Sara continued

"Ouch" Fabio said

Fabio led Sara to the sink to rinse her hair out. He shampooed, then brought her back and began to trim it. Once he finished he began to blow dry and style it. Fabio finished with Sara's hair and she stood and checked the finished product in the mirror.

"I love it Fabio. Thank you"

"You're welcome doll"

"Your turn Nicky"

"What?" Nick said

"You didn't think you were gonna leave here without a hair cut did you?"

"Yeah, actually"

"You were wrong. So sit your cute ass back down in the chair" Sara commanded

"Sara"

"Nick. I will drag you to this chair and sit on your lap if I have too"

"I'd like to see that" Fabio replied

"Yeah me too. I'd like to see you try Sara"

Sara shrugs, goes over to Nick, grabs his hands and pulls him to the chair. She then pushes him down into it and sits across his lap.

"Okay Fabio. Do your magic" Sara said

"Best action I've had all day" Fabio said

Nick struggles and Sara almost falls off him. His arms instantly went around her, pulling her close to him.

"Nicky don't make me fall"

"I won't but you started it"

"I can't help it if you're being a baby"

"It's my hair" Nick said

"It might be your hair, but it's bad. Greg can pull off bad hair, but not you" Sara looks to Fabio, who was ready to begin "Okay, Fabio, bring my cute Nicky back"

"Your cute Nicky" Nick asked

"Yes, mine. Start cutting Fabio" Sara demanded

Twenty minutes later Fabio finished with Nick's hair. He now had a buzz cut again. Sara got off Nick's lap, who stands to check out the new hair do in the mirror.

"The things I do for you Sara"

"Admit it, you look good" Sara answered

Nick sighs, "yeah I like it"

"Great job Fabio" Sara said handing him her credit card

After paying Fabio they headed out to Nick's truck.

"You had this all planned" Nick said

"Yeah" Sara answered

* * *

They went to Applebee's for lunch, and then did some shopping. When they arrived back at Sara's apartment Nick helped Sara with some of her bags.

"Thanks Nick" Sara said setting her bags on the table

"You're welcome"

"So Sara you said I would have a date by the end of the day" Nick playfully said

"Oh yeah. I can spread the word in the women's restroom or I can call Fabio, I'm sure he knows someone"

"Sara"

"What?" Sara replied playfully

"Well, there is this one girl I've been eyeing at the lab for awhile" Nick said

Sara scrunched her eyes and started to think about the women in the lab and who Nick had mentioned liking.

Nick walked over to Sara and put his hands on her face, breaking her thoughts

"You think too much" Nick said and kissed her

They broke apart moments later.

"I didn't realize you were talking about me" Sara said

"Who else would I be talking about?" Nick asked her

"I don't know. Jacqui? Mia? Catherine?"

"Sara Sidle I'm going to slap you" Nick said laughing

"Well at least you have good hair now" Sara said

Nick smiled and leaned down and captured her lips in another kiss.

Nick broke the kiss and pulled Sara into a hug, whispering in her ear, "I'm forever yours and you're forever mine"

The end

P.S. Can you tell we are living vicariously through our characters? Our characters are getting more action than we are.


End file.
